My Best Friend's Girl
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He had never thought he would meet her in a pub, the girl that his best friend has a crush on. Stella/Shotgun Guy friendship hints of Stella/Noctis


**Title: ****My Best Friend's Girl****  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Stella/Shot Gun Guy (Titus) friendship, hints of Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings: In Gameish, Possible OOC  
****Author Notes: I wanted to do a Stella/Shot Gun fic for awhile, I'll probably change the name that I've chosen for Shut Gun Guy done the road when his name and the others are released. I had to reupload this story and two others because of accidental deletion. Thanks Lammy for Betaing  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

His youthful blue eyes silently studied the nearly vacant pub.

It wasn't as if he had been expecting it to be full. The town they had decided to top in was pretty small to begin with. So he didn't quite expect the place to be full. It would have been different if they were in a capital city or some other large city.

As long as there was some booze of some kind and girls, then he didn't mind too much which town they stopped in during their journey.

He instantly noticed the vaguely familiar woman sitting at the bar. She looked no older than he, with golden locks cascading down her back. She was dressed simply in a black and white casual outfit that gave no indication that she was royalty.

Although he had only seen her once or twice and they had mostly just been mere glimpses, he knew that Noctis had probably seen her more more times than he really let them believe.

Not that he could really blame his best friend for keeping his meetings with Stella a secret. Especially with some of the vague details about her life. She could understand him in ways that he cannot. Not to mention that Stella was a very attractive female. So he wouldn't necessarily be surprised if Noctis had started a form a crush on the Tenebrae princess. He might have even fallen in love with her, despite their being enemies.

"What can I get you, sir?" the bartender asked, as he moved to sit down next to the blonde princess from Tenebrae.

"Just a beer," he replied and the man nodded before moving to pour him a beer. He cocked his head to the side to study the woman beside him, noting that she was sipping a glass of red wine. "Stella, right?"

The woman instantly jerked her head to study him. He could see the slight confusion cross her eyes as if she were wondering how he knew her name. He sees the slight recognition in her eyes.

"You're one of Noctis' friends, right?" she questioned after a moment, causing his lips to curl into a bright smile.

He nodded. The bright smile never left his face, before introducing himself, knowing that she probably didn't know his name. "Titus Faegan."

She nodded but a small smile crept onto her face. For some reason, he had that type of personality that you couldn't help but smile when you were in his presence. "So I take it you're in this town for the same reasons I am."

He slightly sobered up at the subject. "We have the same goal in mind. We generally receive the same leads as you do."

She nodded and lifted the glass of wine to her lips. She had expected that answer from the shotgun user.

"You know, I think Noctis likes you," he said bringing his own mug to his lips and taking a swig of the alcohol. He could have sworn he saw a blush cross her features, causing him to wonder if Stella had a crush on Noctis as well. "And I can see why he does."

Her cheeks grew a bright pink at that remark. "Why do you say that?"

"You're a gorgeous woman with a kind heart, who truly cares for her country. What is there not to like about you?" he replied truthfully. Perhaps he was hitting on his best friend's girl, but he's certain they probably weren't in a relationship yet.

"We are still enemies, Titus," she reminded him and he can hear a hint of sadness in her voice. It was almost as if she didn't want to be enemies and that she didn't want the war to continue between their countries. "Our countries are still at war with each other."

"But you don't necessarily consider Noctis as an enemy despite the fact that we are technically enemies. In fact, I think you see him more as a friend. I think a part of you would always be concerned about him. Whether it was after a battle with him or not," he remarked wisely as he rested the mug back onto the counter top.

She drowned the rest of her wine before moving to drop a few coins onto the counter to pay for her drink.

"Hmm, maybe you are right, Titus," she called over her shoulder, before moving out the door. Presumably heading back to her hotel room. It was pretty late already.

He smiled that goofy smile to himself before turning back to face his beer. He honestly didn't know what Stella and Noctis' future was going to be like, but he couldn't help but to feel that their destinies were entwined together. Whatever he may feel for the Princess of Tenebrae, crush or not, he knows that it couldn't go beyond friendship.

For she was his best friend's girl.

**- The end.**


End file.
